Extracurricular Activities
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Dawn visits Cynthia in the Jubilife School after a teaching session and gets a lesson of her own.


Extracurricular Activities

"…and that's why you always need to keep your Pokémon fully healed and ready for any battle." Cynthia finished. The lights came back on as the presentation finished. Cynthia was doing a presentation to the younger kids at the school in Jubilife. The League felt it was a good idea to show that they cared about the younger upcoming trainers by having the League Champion show a presentation monthly about taking care of their Pokémon. It just so happened that Dawn had heard from the local townspeople that the Champion was in town at the school and had walked in as the presentation finished.

"Any questions?" Cynthia asked. Dawn didn't really pay attention as the youngsters bombarded her with questions. It took nearly fifteen minutes for the Champion to answer all the questions before the teacher, Candice, took back over the class.

"Now children, I want you to thank Champion Cynthia for taking time out of her schedule to come talk to you about how to treat your Pokémon." There was a chorus of thank you's from the children as she dismissed them for the day. The children slowly got up and walked over to the wall grabbing their backpacks. Most of them waved goodbye to Cynthia who waved goodbye back with a smile on her face. Once all the children had left, the room was practically empty, save Candice, Cynthia and Dawn.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Cynthia?" Dawn said, walking up to Cynthia. Both Cynthia and Candice noticed Dawn for the first time since she had wandered in.

"Yes it has. It's good to see you again." Cynthia said, smiling. Dawn blushed and returned the smile. Candice wasted no time and ran up to Dawn and embraced her.

"Hello Dawn! It's so good to see you!" She said. "How are you doing?" Dawn managed to pull herself free from Candice's grip and laughed a little.

"Just fine thank you!" Dawn said. There was a beep and Candice looked down at her watch and started bustling about.

"Ah hell, I need to hurry back to Snowpoint! I'll be late for a Gym match I setup. It was great to see you again Dawn, you too Cynthia!" With that, she gathered the rest of her stuff and dashed out of the classroom.

"Abrupt departure." Cynthia commented. "But such is the life of a Gym Leader. So Dawn, how are your Pokémon? Have you been training since our last encounter?" Dawn looked down at her shoes and blushed.

"Yes Cynthia, they are." Dawn said. "I've spent a lot of time with them."

"Glad to hear that Dawn." Cynthia walked over to Dawn and placed a hand under her chin, gently lifting it up. She got down on one knee to get to eye level with Dawn. For a brief moment, Dawn locked on to Cynthia's amber eyes and blushed before turning away.

"Come now, what's this shyness all of a sudden?" Cynthia said, looking hurt. Dawn looked back towards Cynthia, about to say something but couldn't get the words out. Cynthia laughed a bit before standing back up.

"There's nobody here Dawn, is there something you want to talk about? You're acting a bit strange…" She said. "In fact, this is almost how you were when we were fighting, all confident up until you faced me."

"I dunno…" Dawn muttered, looking back down at the ground. Cynthia turned around and couldn't help but smile at how cute Dawn was acting. She seemed bashful and shy, yet whenever she's with her friends she's a bit more outgoing. It was baffling to Cynthia the way Dawn was acting at this point.

"Come now Dawn, talk to me." Cynthia said sitting down on the desk. "What's on your mind?"

"You." The response was so quiet that Cynthia nearly missed it.

"Me?" Dawn slowly nodded and giggled a little bit.

"Yeah…ever since our fight….I don't know…I guess I realize now why guys never really interested me." For a brief moment, sky blue and dark amber connected. It felt as the world froze for them as Dawn's breath caught in her throat and Cynthia's face flushed bright red.

"Really now." Cynthia said slowly standing up and walking towards Dawn. Dawn nodded and slowly walked towards Cynthia, both of their arms open.

"Well I'm OK with that Dawn." Cynthia said pulling Dawn into her arms, their faces mere inches apart. Whatever rational thought either of them had left as Dawn pushed herself up to Cynthia's face was gone the moment their lips connected. Dawn's hands worked their way up Cynthia's back and began to run through her hair as the two fought for who gained entry first, neither willing to give in. Cynthia, being the stronger of the two, lifted Dawn up, temporarily breaking the kiss and placed her on top of the desk before hopping up herself, effectively pinning Dawn to the desk, before running her hands along Dawn's body and returning to fighting for dominance.

Not to be outdone, Dawn ran her hands over Cynthia's breasts and started to squeeze them making her to moan slightly which gave Dawn the chance to gain dominance in their fight. Cynthia had other plans, as her hands went under Dawn's shirt. Her hands felt like ice to Dawn's skin which drew a hiss out of her as she tried to squirm her way out. But with Cynthia on top, there was nowhere to go.

"Nuh uh." Cynthia whispered. "I am the one up here now…" She ran both of her hands up and down Dawn's side before slowly sliding down her skirt and resting on top of Dawn's panties.

"Tell me you want it. Let me hear you beg for it." Cynthia said as she slowly began to rub her hands along Dawn's panties.

"Yessssss…" Dawn whispered. "Please give it to me." Cynthia smiled mischievously and slowly put a single finger down Dawn's panties. The young trainer shuddered in pleasure and moaned as Cynthia ran her finger across her slit. She was wet and ready for whatever Cynthia had to offer.

"Tut tut…" Cynthia said, removing her hand slowly. "You're going to have to do better than that." The Champion slowly slid back, taking Dawn's skirt and panties with her fully exposing Dawn completely.

"Now…let me hear it." Cynthia said as she slowly lowered her head and gently blew on Dawn's exposed slit. The young trainer squirmed and moaned as this new sensation washed over her. The feeling was so new, so foreign that it nearly took her breath away.

"Please Cynthia…give it to me." Dawn begged, squirming as Cynthia continued to blow on her. "I can't wait any longer…" Using her left hand, Cynthia slowly unbuttoned the top portion of her shirt allowing her breasts to fall out while her right hand began to slowly toy with Dawn, more specifically with her thumb, slowly sliding around and occasionally pushing a bit inside. Dawn's legs started to twitch uncontrollably despite Cynthia still sitting on top of her feet.

"Cynthia…." Dawn whined. "You're…so cruel." Cynthia smiled before stopping altogether, getting off the desk and beginning to undress. She slowly started to undo the rest of her top buttons, exposing her stomach. Dawn started to move towards Cynthia who held up a finger.

"Nuh uh…you can only watch…" Cynthia said sticking her tongue out. Dawn obediently sat there, although her hand slowly moved towards her slit and began to massaging it as she watched Cynthia undress herself, slowly undoing the final buttons that held her pants on. With a small snap, Cynthia's entire outfit slid to the ground, leaving her completely naked standing in the middle of the classroom. Dawn couldn't control herself at this point and slipped a finger inside herself, moaning in pleasure. Cynthia got on her knees and slid closer to Dawn.

"Tut tut…" she said, "You started without me…" Cynthia gently pulled Dawn's finger out before inserting two of her own fingers into Dawn, who moaned in response and arched her back. Wasting little time, Cynthia began to slowly move those fingers in, out and around Dawn's slit, and her other hand found its way up Dawn's shirt and under her bra as she began toying with her breast. The young trainer was at the total mercy of Cynthia.

"Ohh God…" Dawn moaned. "Don't stop…" Cynthia had no intention of stopping at this point, and added in a third finger inside Dawn who fell backwards flat onto the table now unable to control the moans that escaped her body as Cynthia mercilessly moved three fingers inside her. She was close and they both could feel it. Cynthia slowed down nearly to a halt as Dawn slowly got closer and closer.

"Tell me you want it Dawn." Cynthia said. "Tell me you want this to happen, tell me you want this!" Dawn barely managed incoherent mumbling as Cynthia's hand was working inside of her so Cynthia pulled all of her fingers out and started to rub the outer edges of her slit.

"Come now Dawn…we both know what you want, just tell me you want it. Beg for it and I'll give it to you." Dawn was slowly sliding forward trying to force Cynthia's hand back inside but the Champion refused her and slid her hand farther back, leaving her enough room to just gently brush along the outer edge.

"Say it…." Cynthia whispered. "You know you want it." Dawn shuddered at the sound of Cynthia's voice and looked up at her, her eyes glassed over.

"Give it to me." She moaned. Cynthia smirked and placed her face in Dawn's crotch and slowly ran her tongue around the edge before plunging inside Dawn. No matter how fast Cynthia licked though, she wasn't able to keep up with all the juices Dawn was secreting; it sure as hell didn't stop her from trying though. The movements of Cynthia's tongue were driving Dawn wild as she wrapped her legs around Cynthia's back and placed her hands on Cynthia's head pushing her closer.

"Oh ffffuck yes…" Dawn moaned. This was like a dream come true to her, feeling Cynthia's tongue run rampant inside her.

"If you…I can't last…!" Dawn squeaked as Cynthia pulled out for a second.

"Let this one go Dawn, you've done your begging…" she said grinning mischievously before inserting three fingers into Dawn who screamed out in pleasure. It didn't take long for the young teenager to climax, soaking Cynthia's hand in her juices. She slowly pulled her hand out of Dawn's slightly puffy slit and licked her fingers.

"Now…it's my turn." Dawn looked up, still panting heavily after her orgasm and watched as Cynthia went over to her clothes and pulled out a single small key.

"What….what are you-"Cynthia held up a finger to her lips and Dawn stopped talking, still trying to recover after her orgasm. There was a small click as Cynthia unlocked a drawer in the teacher's desk and slipped her hand in and pulled out something that caused Dawn's stomach to drop: It was a nine inch rubber head leather strap-on.

"Noooo…you can't…I can't…" Cynthia silenced Dawn with a kiss and set the strap-on on top of Dawn's waist.

"It's for me." She said winking. "You're getting me off willingly or not." She lifted Dawn's waist up and slowly slid the strap on up, making sure to take her sweet time sliding it on. The cold leather against Dawn's hot skin caused her to shutter several times as it eventually came to rest in position on Dawn's hips. Cynthia carefully got back on the desk and positioned her own dripping wet slit over the rubber head and slowly lowered her body until the tip was prodding at her entrance. A shudder ran over her body at the new and very cold sensation that was now slowly easing its way inside her.

"I guess…this is where I grab your hips and thrust in." Dawn said, her turn to smile mischievously. For a split second Cynthia stared at her, not sure if she was serious until Dawn place her hands on Cynthia's hips and pushed her down while thrusting up pushing the entire nine inch member inside of her and held it there. Cynthia's eyes rolled back as a mix of pain and pleasure send shivers down her spine and out across the rest of her body.

"How did that feel?" Dawn asked, slowly starting to rock her own hips moving the rubber head around inside of Cynthia.

"I…I can…I can feel that…" she barely managed to get out before Dawn slid the strap-on out of her and shoved it back in.

"Oohhhhhh God…" Cynthia muttered. "I need more…I need more of this!" Not giving Dawn a chance to respond, Cynthia pulled it out and got on her back on the floor, holding her legs up.

"Hurry...I need it…" she begged. Dawn wasted no time in getting on the floor and slowly slipping the dildo inside Cynthia's waiting slit. However, Cynthia wrapped her legs around Dawn's back and pushed her forward, which shoved the rest of the dildo all the way inside.

"When I say…I need it…" she said gasping for air. "I mean right now." Whatever else she planned to say was lost as Dawn began to slide back and forth while running her hands along Cynthia's body and coming to rest at her breasts.

"You want it so bad? Fine…I'll give it to you." Dawn started to increase the speed she slid back and forth and began to squeeze Cynthia's breasts drawing moans and shudders from the Champion.

"Ahh yes….give it to me!" she said, her body twitching with each thrust. Dawn was happy to do as requested and positioned Cynthia's hip higher in the air before starting to pound the rubber dildo into Cynthia and any rational thought inside her head left her as the sudden increase in speed from Dawn sent her over the edge. She started to scream out in pleasure as Dawn mercilessly pounded the dildo into her, making a satisfying popping noise with each impact and each impact sending Cynthia closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Dawn…I'm…about to…cum!" Cynthia shouted out.

"Let it out Cynthia! Give it to me!" Dawn shouted back, and moments later, Cynthia did just that. Dawn carefully pulled out the cum-soaked dildo and licked it on the tip tasting Cynthia for the first time. It was sweet, very sweet. Dawn glanced back to a panting Cynthia who was lying on the ground and still shaking slightly from her orgasm. Dawn set the strap-on aside and slid next to Cynthia, wrapping her arms around her and cuddling up next to Cynthia.

"Think we can do this more often?" Dawn asked, looking up at Cynthia's face. She looked back and smiled.

"I don't see why not." She replied and kissed Dawn on the forehead. Just as Dawn was closing her eyes, there was a disturbance at the door as it was thrown open and slammed shut.

"I don't know why I'm a leader in the coldest city in the damn region…" Candice's voice came from the door. "I mean, he brings water and grass and expects to…" Candice noticed a naked Cynthia and a partially naked Dawn lying in the middle of the classroom, a nine inch strap-on next to them, and several stains on the floor.

"Um…I'm going to go now actually…" Candice said. "I umm…have some…erm…oh fuck it I'm just leaving the school house." She turned around, threw open the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind her. Dawn and Cynthia turned to each other and started to laugh.

"Have fun explaining that one!" Dawn said.

"Oh trust me, I will." Cynthia said.

Alternate Ending:

"Think we can do this more often?" Dawn asked, looking up at Cynthia's face. She looked back and smiled.

"I think we can." She said before running her hands through Dawn's hair. The two locked eyes before slowly coming together and kissing. An exhausted Dawn broke the kiss and rested her head against Cynthia's breast and started to doze off.

"Love ya…" she said sleepily.

"I love you too Dawn."


End file.
